Musings of a Goddess
by Anaklusmos14
Summary: Artemis' thoughts during the reward ceremony on Olympus. Done for round two of Lunknownl's Battle of the Fandoms. Just a short drabbling of thoughts. Nothing special but check out the contest, it's pretty cool.


Artemis sat on her throne watching the events unfolding in front of her carefully. She could hear some of her fellow Olympians grumbling about damage to their thrones and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Olympus was just at the brink of destruction and they still found the need to complain about something as minor as a dent in their throne.

At times she questioned how it was possible they had remained in power so long with so many shallow minded idiots on the council.

Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on her lieutenant who was on crutches. She sent a glare at the Queen of the Gods that she did not see.

She hated her father's infidelity but sometimes she couldn't blame him with a woman like that as his wife; vindictive, conniving and manipulative where some of the nicer adjectives that came to mind as she thought about her step-mother.

Artemis thought of a number of occurrences where she had felt the urge to put an arrow right into Hera's loud mouth but restrained herself for nothing else but to avoid any retribution against her hunters.

Finally her father called for silence making Artemis sigh with relief before she contemplated jamming an arrow in each ear as he went on an agonizingly long spiel about the bravery of the gods in their battle against Typhon.

She wondered to herself what would happen if she pricked her father's head with a needle. Would it pop? It was very possible considering it seemed to be filled with nothing more than hot air.

Artemis bit back a smirk at her internal thoughts as Zeus finally came around to thanking Poseidon for coming to their rescue.

Sure, she may not be fond of men, but she was also not foolish enough to not recognize that Poseidon had undoubtedly saved Olympus at the last moment. She already knew it had been his demigod son who convinced his father to abandon Atlantis and come to their aide, not a small feat for a demigod to convince a god. She had scanned the memories of Annabeth when she came into the throne room, not waiting to see what had transpired in the showdown with Kronos.

Her father finally got to the final part of ceremony, thanking the demigods who undoubtedly saved them just as much, if not more so, than Poseidon did.

Artemis perked up when Thalia was called up. She smiled and praised her lieutenant, deciding to wait until they were back with their hunters before recognizing her accomplishments for how great they were.

Artemis' eyes landed on her sister who called her daughter forward, giving her the job of redesigning Olympus. Artemis chuckled in her head at the girl's look of awe. She looked like she had just had her greatest wish fulfilled. Of course her idiot brother and the two dumbest Olympians had to chime in about making statues of them in the rebuild.

Artemis groaned internally. As if she needed to see Ares' ugly face or Aphrodite's slutty figure whenever she walked through Olympus.

Finally the room fell silent as Poseidon called his son up. She knew what was going to happen and for once, she wasn't against the idea. This boy surprised her a number of different times and he was more deserving than that vile man Heracles had ever been. Perhaps he would make a good god, someone that could be an asset to Olympus throughout the centuries.

Artemis' eyes landed on Annabeth who looked at the situation in shock and horror. Her heart ached for the girl. The boy she loved would leave her and take immortality, something no one could refuse.

Artemis thought about offering her a place in the hunt, figuring after the heartbreak she would have no wish to remain at the demigod camp. Thalia was fond of her and the girl was quite intelligent along with a skilled fighter.

"No."

Artemis was in the process of swallowing when she heard Percy's response and choked on her own saliva loudly as all eyes turned to her for a minute. She quickly shrunk in her throne embarrassed but stared at the son of Poseidon in shock.

Apollo laughed at her face knowing why she had chocked. She tried to glare at her brother who smiled smugly, as if Percy doing something decent was a compliment towards him just because they are both male.

No one turned down a chance for godhood.

She saw his eyes harden as a look of determination appeared on his face.

She listened in disbelief as he passed on the ultimate gift and instead used his wish to help other demigods. A small smile appeared on her face when he mentioned the release of the peaceful Titans. She finally had a way to free her mother even if Percy did not know that he did it.

The rest of the Olympians stared at him in shock. She watched his eyes drift back to Annabeth and she couldn't help but smile a bit. He chose to remain a mortal so as to not hurt her. Artemis was shocked that a male would do this but Annabeth looked beyond the ability to form cognitive thoughts.

Artemis smirked slightly when she heard Percy remind Zeus of his oath to grant his wish. Her father looked ready to explode but was forced to comply after he swore on the River Styx. The boy was smart, far smarter than people gave him credit for. He may be a foolish boy at times but it was clear his heart was good, far better than any other man she met.

Artemis glanced at Thalia was had a knowing smile on her face. She had expected this. Artemis could see why she was fond of the boy; she knew him well and knew he wouldn't abandon Annabeth even for godhood.

The goddess' thoughts began to drift back to her past. Perseus looked a bit like his half-brother Orion. Her blood boiled slightly at the thought of his name but she ignored it as she wondered what would have happened if it had been Percy she met millennia earlier instead of Orion. Would she still be a maiden? Orion had betrayed her trust with his lies and deceit, solidifying her hatred of men. She doubted Percy would have done the same. Would she still have her hunters?

Artemis panicked slightly before stopping herself. She was thinking about a different scenario than the real events. She felt a little foolish for panicking over her own thoughts. She glanced at Percy Jackson again.

This was a male she liked. He lacked the flaws of most men. A rare thing in this world.

A sudden thought hit her as she watched Percy make his way back to a still shocked Annabeth.

She was very grateful there were not many men like him in the world. If there were, then her hunters' ranks would be increasingly hard to fill. She was glad Percy was who he was; he gave a little hope to the male species but she was also pleased he was one in million; she loved her hunters and men like him made recruiting difficult. She thanked Chaos for making the male species such pigs before stepping off her throne and grabbing Thalia as they made their way back to their family.


End file.
